Mute
by Arevir
Summary: Billy, equipped with a new identity, is now part of an organization designed to bring down Umbrella. Will Rebecca join him and turn their imperceptible friendship into something more or will the malevolent ascendancy break them apart?
1. Protracted Flashes

Summary- Rebecca and Billy have been separated for 3 prolonged anguished years. When one day Billy looks up Rebecca, he decides to let her in on a secret about Umbrella that could affect the world. Now they must go on a mission to destroy the monopoly that cursed their lives but what happens when Billy finds out Rebecca is engaged? What will Rebecca think when Billy tells her he's been getting information from a woman on the inside? Will they make a shaky friendship become a little more or will the horrors of the Umbrella Corporation tear the delicate balance apart?  
  
Mute Chapter 1: Protracted Flashes  
  
Billy looked up; the gray stone of the building encased the street below in a listless tomb. The sky's muddy quintessence showed bullets of liquid life upon the city streets; each drop of the rain searing a fresh elusive scar into his skin. The tiny pearl-like tears actually hurt, but Billy supposed, falling from a distance, the little beads of water would sting if not a little bit. The monotonous gray expanse before him seemed to stretch for miles; the silver buildings bleeding heavily into an equally silvery sky.  
  
A loud horn blare interrupted his thoughts. A large man pressed his thick fist into the horn again warning Billy that Celtic City wasn't welcoming people to stand on the public streets. How careless of him self to do that, Billy mused. A slight smirk graced his countenance and as gracefully as a magician doing a card trick, Billy slipped his hands out of his pockets and flicked the man off.  
  
888  
  
Rebecca rubbed her eyes and stared at the screen again; she still hadn't finished. Three years ago she started the letter and now, three years later, the same thing was written on the screen.  
  
"Dear Mr. Cohen,  
I can't begin to express my thanks. I knew that someday, I would find you and I would be able to say what I wanted that day we parted. I just wanted to inform you ..."  
  
She could never type it. How could she thank the man that saved her life? She always sounded so formal, so remote and distant. She sounded more like she was thanking him for the lovely package of vintage cheeses he sent, but sorry, she didn't like cheese? No, no, no. This wasn't a love letter she reminded herself again, it was just a letter of thanks.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you of..."  
  
A sharp and quick rapping at the door startled her. Tiredly looking at the clock, Rebecca groaned; it was only four and she was already as restless as a baby. Lethargically, she got up and looked quickly into the mirror. Her feathery brown hair was coming out of the bun she had put it in earlier. Her sea green eyes were slightly red and a gray overcast deadened her skin to the point that a zombie would probably win the title of Ms. America if she was competing. Rebecca frowned. Twenty-one and still and ugly duckling; nature was cruel.  
  
Disregarding her appearance and instead focusing on whoever was knocking on the door, Rebecca looked through the slight crack she opened and gasped.  
  
In the hallway was Herald, her fiancé. His short blond hair framed a rather handsome face that secreted corporeal allure. The man wasn't exactly tall by any standard but he was trim and healthy.  
  
Fingering the ring he gave her Rebecca took a step back. "Why am I marrying him again?" She asked herself. Because he was good-looking? Because he had money? Because he was nice? Because ... he was perfect?  
  
"Rebecca, darling. I want to come in. Open the door." He cried from outside. His whinny voice echoed incessantly in her ears, the high pitched whimpers harshly scraping against the cerebral ramparts erected in her mind.  
  
"Hold on Herald, I'm not decent!" She stammered looking for an excuse to delay her meeting. Oh yeah... She was fully dressed. Well that posed a problem in her justification for postponement, didn't it, she thought wryly. Rebecca saw her pink robe at the end of the couch and quickly ran to throw it on, discarding her jeans and sweatshirt along the way.  
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed opening the door with an artificial enthusiasm. Herald didn't seem to notice her obviously plastic performance.  
  
"You're wearing that thing?" He asked as soon as he saw the robe. It had small furry creatures on it, all in pastel colors made for a baby's nursery. It was slightly oversized for Rebecca so she appeared even smaller and frailer than she already was.  
  
A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks, but it wasn't one of embarrassment. White hot anger flared inside her veins like a forest fire consuming a dry jungle. His one flaw, Rebecca mused, was his inability to keep his trap shut. And, Rebecca added as Herald gazed lustfully at her, his perverted roaming eye.  
  
It wasn't the first time Rebecca had seen Herald eyeing her in that fashion. In fact, numerous times he had been watching the seductive sway of other women, and right in front of her no less. Why did she put up with that? Because his other, more astounding attributes, made up for it? Was she living in some surreal fantasy? Didn't she sense a certain danger the first time she met him? She felt it the first time she met Billy, didn't she?  
  
His glacier blue eyes gazed acidly upon her and his skin glowed a primordial Greek-like bronze under the train's amber lights. His gun was pointed right at her, all signs indicating he was extremely dangerous. But, that was a different kind of danger, a kind she could get used to. His rough manner of handling things and absolute indifference to pain was... What was it? What was it that attracted women to Billy so easily?  
  
No... Rebecca wasn't attracted in a sexual sort of way but she was captured eternally by his steely attitude.  
  
She made a friend in him in one night and lost him just as quickly.  
  
Herald was... Dangerous, yes. She felt it. But the kind of danger that made a woman shiver with disgust. How could she not tell the difference? Didn't she see it from the start?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked dreamily as she suddenly realized that she was standing in the middle of her apartment, not on that abandoned train.  
  
"I've been saying your name for the past thirty seconds."  
  
"Oh..." She said absently turning toward the kitchen. Now, she thought, now she would break it up. How could she continue living this lie? How long could she put up with his antics and ignore the feeling that something just wasn't... right in him? "Listen, Herald. I have to tell you something..." She began hollowly as she began to take a pot out of the cabinets. Make some tea, she thought. Time would go by faster...  
  
"Rebecca..." Herald said softly. She looked up and was immediately startled by his strange gaze. Rebecca put the small pot down on the stove.  
  
"What?" She asked vacantly, her eyes roaming around the room as if the answer to his silent inquiry lay hidden in the kitchen.  
  
"You look," He began huskily as he moved closer to her, "very," he paused dramatically and eyed her with an unquestionable desire. "Very, sexy."  
  
"Herald... I can't. You know I can't. I have to do something now, stop interrupting. I have to..."  
  
"Make love to me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked her eyes gazing questioningly at the man before her. Her hands paused in midair, unconsciously protecting herself.  
  
"You heard me. I'm tired of waiting. We've been playing this game for so long... So very long. You never show skin, even when we're at the beach I have to fight just for you to take your shorts off and even then, you still wear an oversized shirt. You rarely kiss me or touch me. I thought that by getting you to marry me you would finally spread you legs but I guess I was wrong. Well not anymore, I'm your husband and we're having sex."  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Whoa... Take a step back. I don't have to do anything I don't want to, especially have sex with some horny ... asshole!" She stammered heatedly. "That's it Herald, the wedding is off and I want you out of my house now. I've been delaying this decision for too long. We're just not right for each other."  
  
"Oh..." He laughed bitterly. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm a man and men have needs? What are you, a virgin?"  
  
Rebecca flinched.  
  
"Oh god..." Herald laughed and then continued. "No wonder..." He grabbed both of her arms suddenly and threw her against the wall. "Well I have special methods when I deal with virgins." He breathed. Herald planted his hot, oily lips on her face and pressed a knee in between her legs. Rebecca cried out in unmistakable remonstration but her scream was pathetically muffled in his mouth. She could feel his oppressive tongue sweep in every fissure it could possibly fit.  
  
How could she get out? The door... She had to make it to the door. Rebecca needed a weapon. Her gun was in the bedroom but... The pot! Rebecca barely slipped her arm out of Herald's iron clasp. Her hand feebly searched for the pot on the stove and as soon as her fingers clasped the handle she brought it down hard upon his head. Herald reeled back into the wall like a braying stallion and slumped against it lazily. The pan fell with a sickeningly flat metallic thud that rang out into the room with a biting edge. Rebecca ran toward the door but Herald quickly retaliated and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me!" She hissed angrily, clawing at his face. He ignored her struggling and protest, flipped her over, and pinned her to the floor. She flailed and bucked but Herald was much stronger and easily deflected her attacks. He used one hand to pin both of hers down and used the other the undo the tie on her robe.  
  
She screamed as loud and as hard as she could but it felt useless. She had bought this artist studio two years ago and the cement ramparts absorbed sound easily. Few other people could afford to live in the building, partially due to the fact that it was located in the more expensive part of town. The next tenant was two floors up, he would never hear her.  
  
Herald flung open the robe and stopped for a split second to admire her bra.  
  
"Still wearing cotton? What are we, in kindergarten?" He spat caustically.  
  
Warm tears fell effortlessly down her downy face. The elastic hair band had broken off and sweat plastered her glossy locks to her face. Herald ripped the bra easily with one hand and threw it aside unceremoniously.  
  
Rebecca wasn't the largest woman but for such a petite girl Herald thought she had more than ample breast. They were beautifully shaped, a B cup, maybe a C cup, he imagined broodingly. He thought about touching them but decided he could save it for later, something else occupied his attention. Rebecca reared back irately and tried to kick him away but he pinned her legs down with his own.  
  
So this was it... this was how she was going to lose it? How different than she always imagined... Little girls dreamed of holding hands. Children dreamed of first kisses. Young teens dreamed of their first make out sessions. Young women think of who they give themselves to for the first time. She always imagined it would be in some secluded place at night where the moon hung low. It would be a pleasant meeting of bodies, of minds, and of hearts.  
  
Herald grasped the elastic band to her panties and Rebecca waited for the sound of ripping fabric. It came and reminded her almost like a scream of pain, the worst sound in the last few treacherous minutes. Herald tossed it aside and smiled wickedly, the malevolent glimmer in his eyes blazing like the summer heat. The temptation to touch her was so great, but he had to unzip himself first. He unbuttoned his jeans and proceeded to unzip his pants when suddenly he saw her face.  
  
She was gazing off somewhere, he imagined, where she would try not to feel him. She was pretending she was in some remote beach, he pictured vividly. Some tropical place where they serve fucking strawberry daiquiris with some souvenir placed decoratively on the top, like an umbrella. Whatever was going on between her legs was just some weird dream. Why did that infuriate him? Because she would pretend she didn't know him, didn't know the way he felt pumping inside her. She would know, he would make sure of that.  
  
"Look at me Rebecca!" He demanded hotly. "I want you to look at me the whole time I fuck you. I want you to know I making love to you like a real man." He spat. She gazed off still, her eyes no longer filling with tears. Why was he doing this here on the cold cement? He had all night to screw her, why not just bring her somewhere softer, easier on the knees? He grabbed her hair roughly and picked her up.  
  
Rebecca winced but bit back the cry that threatened to escape. Herald thrust her through the bedroom door and on to the bed.  
  
"Look at me." He demanded again. Rebecca looked at him with a anesthetized visage. "Lets just lock the door and have fun shall we?" He turned around abruptly to turn the lock.  
  
Rebecca almost couldn't believe her luck, in the slit second it took for him to turn around and lock the door she was reaching in her drawer and pulling out her gun.  
  
"No, you dirty son of a bitch, look at me" She screamed pointing the gun at his heart. Herald turned around and gasped heavily. Where the hell did she get a gun? She worked at a fucking hospital, not a police station. "Open the door." She commanded acidly. "I said open the fucking door!" She repeated vehemently.  
  
Herald's excitement died so brusquely it was like popping a balloon. He couldn't believe how quickly the tables turned. Rebecca closed her robe up with her free hand and wiped a few sweaty strands of hair back.  
  
"Do it now."  
  
Herald turned around slowly and put his hand on the knob with a stunned corollary response. But he didn't have to leave... He wasn't going to admit defeat yet. Quickly, he shot around and tackled her to the floor. Rebecca screamed, taken aback, and unthinkingly dropped the gun.  
  
They both saw it fall with a wry ballerina-like grace that flowed in the slow motion. As soon as it hit the mattress both responded with a implacable vigilance. Herald searched madly for it among the covers but they both saw it at the same time at the edge of the bed. Rebecca reached for it and grabbed it before he could react. Herald quickly shoved her back against the headboard and Rebecca felt a dull thud and then a prickly pain jab into the back of her mind. Battle for control of the weapon began. He squeezed on the handle and turned it away but Rebecca wrestled it back toward him with a frenzied vengeance.  
  
A sharp snap of air.  
  
Something warm was seeping onto her belly. Blood she imagined, blood was draining from her body. She was dying, she felt weight on her body, a heavy weight that seemed to press the life out of her.  
  
Funny... she didn't feel like a bullet had just passed through her body... Did a bullet pass through her body? No... Oh god...  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
She pushed Herald off her. He was... dead... dead .... Seriously dead...  
  
Dead. But...  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
She looked up stridently.  
  
"Billy?"  
  
To be continued  
  
AN- Holy smitt!!! That was kind of intense... no? Ok well .... That was chapter one. Wow... That was longer than I wanted but oh well.... I hope someone will review. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I can't please everyone you know, so your thoughts are really important! Tell me what you like and what you don't like! Ok then ... Um... Yeah! Next chapter out soon! Any questions, stupid or otherwise, about me, the book, whatever! Just ask! 


	2. A New Prisoner

Mute Chapter 2: A New Prisoner  
  
"Billy?"  
  
She stood there with a substantial crimson stain flowing over her body. The blood ran thick on her curves, trails of sweat mingled with tears whispered down her downy face.  
  
He lowered his gun and took a step back, collecting the scene like a child picking up seashells. The evening sunlight filtered through the windows casting protracted shadows upon the room. Dust particles hung in the air like ethereal phantoms seeking peace from years of service to their primeval gods. The puddle of scarlet fluid sang across the floor with a graceful inquisitiveness found in liquids of any dilute nature.  
  
"Rebecca... What happened?" He inquired faintly, his heart unwilling to break the brittle tension streaming through the room.  
  
A frail cry erupted from her soft lips and she sank to the floor slowly.  
  
Billy walked over and finally put his weapon in it's holster. She appeared so delicate, so small as she cradled her head on the floor. Her body began to rock intermittently and Billy presumed she was crying.  
  
"Come on. Lets get out of here..." He whispered tenderly. Rebecca made no attempt to move. With a pathetic sigh he picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
  
8888  
  
"And he tried to rape me." She concluded shakily taking a sip from the lukewarm water Billy had placed in front of her. Her nerves had settled slightly but the thought of having a dead body in her house wasn't exactly a pleasant idea. The room around her seemed cold, a dead place now that she looked at it. The walls were a stark white, a pristine color that hospitals adorned their walls with. In a way, she never left the job, never bothered to make this place warm and inviting for herself. She was so indifferent and unfeeling when she came out of S.T.A.R.S. that she rarely ever let people come in her house or even her mind. When she met Herald, she thought that it would all change but look what almost happened, she mused bitterly.  
  
Billy nodded sympathetically. He had to do something, he had to tell her why he came but the circumstances were unstable. He took a gulp of water from the same glass and rested his head on his palms. The ex marine quickly glanced at Rebecca, and sighed deeply. She changed, he noticed. Her hair was much longer now, down to her shoulders. Her body had filled in a bit further and she looked so much more like a woman even in her distressed state. He realized at that moment that he really did miss her... just a little bit, he added as an after thought. She was still just a kid and still just a friend, not even a well known one at that.  
  
"Rebecca, we have to call the cops."  
  
"No... Billy, you're a wanted man. You'll be arrested and if that isn't reason enough to stay away from the authorities, you just killed my fiancé."  
  
"Ex fiancé." He corrected.  
  
"Regardless! We can't go to the cops... What are we going to do?" She sighed.  
  
"Rebecca, I changed my name. I have a new identity. They won't be able link me to those crimes."  
  
"That's ridiculous, Billy. I used to be a cop, remember? They can do a background check and once they see that your social security number only goes as far back as a couple of years they'll get suspicious."  
  
"Then say you shot him in self defense."  
  
"That won't work either. My gun is registered, a ballistics test is all they'll have to do and they'll know the bullet is not from my gun. No matter what, everything is going to point to a third person in the room and I can't have you arrested."  
  
The silence was dense with uncertainty.  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
"What?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I guess now is as good a time as any to explain my situation."  
  
Rebecca nodded; she hadn't fully registered the fact that Billy had come back, that he was in her house sitting in the other chair of her brand new dinette set. She initially didn't even wonder why he was here in the first place but everything came full force at her and suddenly a spark of curiosity bloomed savagely in her heart.  
  
His face was clean-shaven and his eyes were as mystifying and as perilous as ever. His dark hair was pulled back away from his face making his sharp masculine features much more pronounced. Rebecca almost laughed when she saw he was wearing black boots, blue jeans, and a wife beater. The only thing different from the first time she met him was the pair of silver cuffs missing from his wrist and the addition of a black leather jacket.  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Three years ago, that day I left you, I started out for Raccoon city only to find that those zombies were slowly overrunning the place. I just needed a hidey-hole for the time being, an area where I could get my self a new identity. An old friend on the inside got me a new self so I could travel without the burden of those murders. Well, I did some investigating later and found out that Umbrella had a secret laboratory situated in northern Alaska. Two years ago I traveled up there and found out that they were doing laboratory testing on inmates sentenced to death row. I tired to tail their activity but it wasn't very easy, I needed someone who had immediate access to the facility. I met a woman who worked inside and she informed of any activity that went on unpublished. Umbrella is becoming an extremely organized monopoly, Rebecca, and they are going mess up big just like they did at Raccoon."  
  
"That's an extremely prodigious story, and I don't doubt you Billy, but why did you contact me out of all people? I mean, I'm glad and all but I can't really help you..."  
  
"No, you're wrong. Let me finish." He added hastily. "I found out that another group of people, just like us, were searching for answers to those fanatical questions, the ones that keep you awake at night. 'Why,' Rebecca. Why do good people die in this corporation's pursuit for new products? They want to bring her down but they need people and they need people who know what this is all about. You've seen it all, you know what's out there."  
  
"But... So have you..."  
  
"Yes, but you can help us. We need people to infiltrate their labs in Alaska. We're looking for any thing that can be seeped out into the media. Something big that will bring Umbrella down."  
  
Rebecca swallowed a large gulp of water and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and she was weary of everything that had transpired in the last few minutes. This was grating on her nerves. She bit her bottom lip in urgent absorption, her nimble finger swirled around the glass.  
  
"Billy, give me your gun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your gun. I'm going to call the police and tell them I shot Herald in self-defense. I'll say a friend gave the gun to me. After the reports are filed I'm going to pack and I'll meet you at 57th and Main Street tomorrow at 3:00 pm. You find plane tickets and I'll come with you to Alaska. I think it's about time I took a break from work."  
  
8888  
  
The room was dark. Billy flicked the light on and threw a small bag in the corner. He rented a small room for the night at an ambiguous hotel close to Rebecca's house. How lucky he had been when she agreed to come with him, he thought sardonically. But, no matter how he looked at it, it was the truth. Rebecca was young, yes, but she could deal with stress and gore. Their operation didn't require blowing off zombies' heads but it was a highly taxing affair that needed someone who could deal with the delicate situations they would come across.  
  
He laid down and kicked off his boots tersely. Billy tried to get some rest but his mind wondered back to that time three years ago.  
  
He remembered the first time he saw her, a short petite thing with a big attitude. He snorted blatantly at her efforts but if it wasn't for her, he'd be dead.  
  
Should he have invited Rebecca to come with him?... Yes... But he was reluctant to admit that she was now a new prisoner in this big game Umbrella had made.  
  
8888888  
  
AN- Um yeah, what happened to reviews people? I got nothing, well, not true... I got ONE REVIEW (thank you Spider-bear!!!). So anyways, review. Next chapter is out in the next week... 


	3. Death is Picky

Mute Chapter 3: Death is Picky  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked, her skin prickling unnervingly.  
  
"No, he's just slightly wounded. He fainted because of the shock but other than that he's fine." Wendy alleged absently while jotting information on a chart.  
  
"But... the blood loss..." Rebecca stuttered.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. You'd be surprised how able a human body really is." Her friend added cheerily.  
  
"So... he's going to wake up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rebecca managed a weak smile and said goodbye to her coworker. This was horrible... She was in a real predicament now. If her ex fiancé woke up then her Herald wouldn't corroborate the story... He'd invalidate every aspect of it! Oh god, how was she going to get out of this?  
  
Rebecca's heart pounded hastily in her chest once she left the hospital. Everything around her felt like a daunting black hole, elusive and gaping while every thing else around it succumbed to an inevitable fate. She was going to get Billy inadvertently involved, which would definitely prevent them from going to Alaska. She turned the ignition on, her body unusually weak. It was about time to go meet Billy.  
  
Last night was one big blur. She was, of course, brought down to the station where the officers interviewed her heavily. Her mind sank back as she recalled the scene.  
  
"So you shot him?" The detective asked disbelievingly, his eyebrows knitting with confusion.  
  
"Yes." Rebecca responded vehemently, the word cursing out of her mouth like a bullet. What an audacious question! Did she shot him? Wasn't there a damn hole in him? Didn't she say this five times?  
  
"Damn detectives" was a mantra that soared through her mind as she made a left onto the next street.  
  
"Why again?"  
  
"He was going to rape me." She said levelly, eyeing the man before her with profound vehemence.  
  
"What I don't understand, Ms. Chambers, is why you let the man in your house in the first place, and then shoot him." Detective Paul Hamilton countered angrily. He was a young man, in his early thirties. The black hair on his head glistened under the harsh interrogation room lights. His brown eyes stared humiliatingly upon her.  
  
How could this woman be so stupid? Didn't she know he could see right through her spurious drama? This was ridiculous, women just looked for trouble these days.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. "Look, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me mess up or say something that would contradict my story but it's not going to happen. Herald was going to rape me because I wouldn't have sex with him and I wouldn't have had sex with him until we were married. I was foolish and naïve and I saw a different man in him than I should have when we met. I was blind, ok? So the fact that I allowed someone into my house is irrelevant, it doesn't mean that I should have sex with him damn it!" She erupted furiously slamming her fist upon the stark white table. Hamilton flinched at her out burst but quickly recovered and straitened his tie.  
  
"Ok, so Herald raped you."  
  
"No, I shot the fucker before he could."  
  
"So he got on top of you?"  
  
Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Yes." She quietly mouthed, her fist flexing hazardously. Nothing would please her more, she thought bitterly, than shoving this guys head in a windowpane. "I brought him into my house because he knocked on my door and asked to come in. I realized that I really didn't want to marry him and so I decided to make some tea and civilly explain why. While I was taking my pot out, he came up to me and started saying things..." Rebecca shook her head at the memory; shrill pangs of horror pierced her mind.  
  
"What things?" The detective asked coldly, the malice in his voice evident. Rebecca felt as if he wasn't dealing with the victim but the crime scene.  
  
"That I looked ... 'sexy.' I told him I couldn't do it. I couldn't give him what he wanted and that I wanted him out of my house. Herald didn't like that so he slammed me against the wall. I grabbed my pot and banged him over the head." Rebecca visualized herself and made a smaller, condensed form of the movement. "I went to run to the door but he tackled me and then..." Rebecca crossed her arms self-consciously. She closed her eyes and imagined the scene, her skin crawling with the touch of him. "I..." She choked and remembered how vulnerable she felt, her body rocking with anger and nearly depleted hope. "He pinned me to the ground and proceeded to untie my robe." She could see it all now, the rasping pending of his breath on her skin, the feeling analogous to death burning a path through her subconscious. "He ripped my bra and underwear but he stopped." Rebecca frowned. "He wanted me watching him."  
  
Rebecca jolted back into the present time when a car honked it's blaring horn. She swallowed the lump in her throat harshly and looked out the window with draining energy. Billy was waiting on the corner, his bulk covered genially by a large leather jacket.  
  
Rebecca breathed heavily and parked the car, her heart humming with apprehension. Billy walked up with a jaunty smile slashing across his face.  
  
"You ok?" He asked as she got out of the silver Honda, his senses picked up the somnolent tension. Rebecca looked down to quickly hide her worn visage and sighed with doleful exhaustion.  
  
"He's alive." She abruptly said, the air breaking like shattered glass with her recent announcement.  
  
"I know." Billy said matter-of-factly, his eyes roaming the hoary horizon.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Rebecca asked scrupulously, her eyes knitting in absolute astonishment. She stroked the scarf around her throat subconsciously, her body swaying acquiescently to the bitter cold swirling sharply around her.  
  
"Because I took a little trip to the hospital this morning."  
  
"But, Billy! If the cops know you were there... I don't know... Oh god, why did you go to the hospital!?" She blurted nervously.  
  
"Chill, Doll-face. I got you covered."  
  
Rebecca flinched slightly. Doll-face? He called her that once, she remembered hollowly. Her thoughts floated back to the time they were in the train, the moonlight wrestling the artificial tawny glow from the overhead luminosity.  
  
Her senses were bombarded with signals: peril, fury, and pure unadulterated fear. Life was a crumbling trueness enveloped in an impertinently lovingly way by the surreal actuality of their situation. In a world where uncertainty often collided with truth, she was forced to make friends with a murderer to survive certain death.  
  
Now, as her yawning mind was debarred from the grotesque nightmare that frequently scratched at the back of her psyche, it all seemed so very strange to be standing in the middle of a normal life with this living relic of her past. He seemed incongruous, his essence misplaced in this city; it was strange to see him without a sliver of scarlet blood cutting his shirt or some arbitrary person's brain nesting on his boots.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I took a visit to Pretty Boy's room just as he woke up." Billy said in a simplistic manner that made her tense.  
  
"You're kidding..." Rebecca moaned dubiously.  
  
"Naw, I just made sure he wasn't going to mess up our little plan."  
  
"How?"  
  
He shrugged haphazardly and grinned. "I just threatened his life, nothing major."  
  
"You're crazy! With what, a plastic butter knife? You don't have a weapon anymore."  
  
Billy smirked and scoffed at her remark. "Real funny, Short stuff." He bent low to whisper in her ear. "A man has got to have more than one weapon, don't you think?" His body pressed terrifyingly close to hers, the familiar rigidity of steel pushed firmly against her hip. "How the hell did he get another gun?" Rebecca thought sarcastically. Billy backed away and delighted in the look of recognition in her face.  
  
Funny, he thought she looked surprised. Didn't she expect he'd be prepared? Her sea green eyes were slanted in slight uncertainty but he suddenly realized for the first time how expressive they were in their innocence.  
  
"Well it didn't really matter." She blurted hotly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Towards the end of the interrogation some guy came in and said that Herald has had a record of sexual battery and harassment. They also believed that your gun came from a friend and since it couldn't be tied to any murders... they let me go. They just asked to keep the weapon for further analysis but hey, it's done. I called my job and thank goodness I never took a sick day, I also had a vacation coming up which was convenient so I took it earlier. I have a total of two weeks and a half weeks starting tomorrow. Will that be enough?"  
  
"Maybe, I wouldn't count on it though." He said briskly, his pride harshly circumcised.  
  
"Well... I could always quit but... You know... I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
A moment of silence passed and Rebecca took in her dismal surroundings. Winter was coming and the stark cold in the air floated around them with loving fingers. It was pressing and squeezing, trying to slip into their jackets with a malevolence only known to nature.  
  
They were both thinking heavily of the situation. Neither quite sure of the future.  
  
"Damn." Billy cursed after several long moments.  
  
"What?" Rebecca asked, the concern dripping off of the syllable.  
  
"Nothing... it's just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Death is picky."  
  
88888  
  
"I don't believe her." Paul said flatly. His supervisor, Don Novak, rubbed his temples furiously, thick tan fingers at stark contrast with his pallid hair. The thin wisps were slicked back roughly, the high shinny baldness of his head pulsing under antagonism.  
  
"Hamilton, I'm a little fed up with your last few investigations. I put you in the rape unit because you're a good cop but my patience is wearing thin. You didn't believe any of the last few rape victims and I can't have someone this indifferent dealing with these women."  
  
"But she's playing a game!"  
  
"That's what you said about Doris Eve, and her attacker made a video of the whole thing! How can you even begin to denounce incriminating evidence like that?"  
  
"She was acting it out? Can't you see? Women can get away with so much these days and we can't prove them wrong."  
  
"Oh... So what? You're going to tell me that Herald Dubois was just feeling up on his girl and she didn't like it so she shot him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Get real Paul! She was a cop before this! She knows the law and she works in a damn hospital now! How are you going to tell me that an upstanding citizen like that just wanted to kill Dubois?"  
  
"That's my point exactly. She knows the law. She can step her way around this easily."  
  
"Ok... So lets say that despite her being this fancy smart doctor at her age, what is she?" Novak peered in his file to check. "21? So she's smart, beautiful, and brilliant. She decides to kill this guy. But why? She's got everything going for her: a good job, great income, and good friends. It doesn't make sense! And Dubois has a history of sexual assault; you can't tell me that he's changed. We've even linked his DNA to a rape three weeks ago. If anything, she's helped us. Besides that, we looked at the crime scene, there is the ripped underwear, bra. The place where he slammed her in the wall has hair and the paramedic found bruising on her arms." Don spoke softer now. "Give it a break Paul. She's gone through a lot in the past 24 hours."  
  
"The glass though! There is an extra set of DNA on the glass. How does that make sense? Those friction ridges aren't hers! And the angle from which she shot him! Chambers is 5'3", someone at least several inches taller had to have wounded him."  
  
Don sighed.  
  
"Herald even agreed to the story, Paul. It's done. He admitted to the crime half an hour ago. Someone went to the hospital and they sent this file back." Don said pointing to an open folder.  
  
"Explain the extra set of DNA, damn it!"  
  
"I can't! I can't explain it! Maybe one of her friends came over, we don't know! But Dubois admitted to attempting to rape her and that's all that matters now. We know she shot him because he said so."  
  
"Come on, Novak. You know something's not right. Let me interview her, let me find out why this doesn't make sense."  
  
Don looked steadily into his friend's eyes. This was ridiculous but he knew Paul and Paul wasn't a quitter, he wouldn't give this up. Why was he so lenient?  
  
"All right. You've got the case. But Chambers is on vacation now. She deserves it."  
  
"Did she mention where she was going?"  
  
"No, she said she needed to take a break from life. I agree, her attendance at work is impeccable. She's never taken a day off and she even works holidays. Chambers is devoted."  
  
"I'll find out what she's hiding Don. I know something is not right." He said ignoring his superior.  
  
Novak's eyes wavered as he passed the file over.  
  
"Just don't make me regret this." Paul reached for the document but Don slammed his meaty fist on the file. "I mean it, Paul. You mess this up and you'll be handing in your badge."  
  
"Then I damn well make sure I find something." Hamilton said steadily ripping the file away with vehemence.  
  
88888  
  
AN- God I hate how this is turning out..... So crappy.... Well this chapter is crap to me at least. Maybe I'll write better someday. (sigh) ... sooooooo .... I have to go now... Um ... to my reviewers-  
  
Spider-Bear: You are my true hero! You're such a loyal viewer. ((loves))  
  
Black Phoenix KaT: Awww.... Sorry you couldn't be first. You still rock.  
  
TheDonutMistress: Loooooove the name!!!  
  
JoJo10: Well ... I am continuing!  
  
Daishi MK2III: Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
CassSpaz: Now... ((cough)) Normally I wouldn't say anything about constructive criticism but I do have one tiny little problem. Yes, I am aware that I use a slightly larger vocabulary than most but it's to pay homage to a certain writer (Koontz). Asides that, I thought "Hey, this girl really knows her stuff," and I kind of liked your spunk until I read your profile. You have a nice (well ...beautiful) writing style but excuse me if I say that you seem to like being the only one in your "caste." You take pride in the fact that you are 13 and write so well, and that could be a good thing, but to others you just seem kind of... I don't know... conceited? No... maybe not THAT extreme but... Well, to others who aren't in such high a category as you it's kind of daunting and overwhelming. But I analyze too much, don't listen to me. Anyway my point is, I wanted to thank you for not conforming to the crowd and stating what you really feel.  
  
88888 


	4. A Momentary Glimpse

Mute

Chapter 4: A Momentary Glimpse

Rebecca threw another sweater in her bag, her suitcase was beginning to overflow and she only had a carry-on left. _How was she going to pack all of this stuff?_ She pondered giving the articles strewn across her bed a quick glance. Billy gave her the information about the flight, and how 'absolutely convenient,' it was that it plane left tonight.

Not very!

Rebecca hissed through clenched teeth and this time forcefully shoved her toothbrush in the neon yellow nap sack she was using as her carry-on.

Billy was the one that used the term 'absolutely convenient.' Rebecca thought as she bitterly picked up a bottle of her perfume and placed it in the bag unceremoniously. This was horrible! How could she even BEGIN to pack for this venture when she barely knew anything about it? Oh, she had Billy and his secretiveness to thank for that, she caustically scowled slamming her suitcase shut.

The door suddenly opened. "Everything alright?" Billy asked with a half-stuffed face of ravioli. Rebecca seethed as she turned to face him and all but threw a rock at his face, _if she had a rock_, she thought disdainfully while flexing her fist.

"I'm fine, are you eating my food?" Rebecca solicited sharply upon seeing her scarlet tomato sauce grace his left cheek.

"Yeah. Pretty good, I thought you looked like the type that couldn't cook but I pegged you wrong." Billy answered pulling out the Tupperware container from behind his back. He dug a heaping forkful in his mouth and Rebecca grunted with displeasure.

"Don't you know how to wipe your mouth?"

"Uh yeah. But who cares?"

"Well I care when your in my house eating my food over my rug!" She countered animatedly.

"So? You're not going to be here for, what? Two weeks?" He dully alleged shoving another fork of food down his throat.

"You incorrigible bastard!" Rebecca barked placing two indignant hands upon her hips. "I'm going out of my way to help you and you act like an animal? You don't have the decency to even thank me and already you're taking me for granted. I should just shoot you! In fact, I think I will!" Rebecca exclaimed and walked over to her bedside dresser where she reached in to pull out her weapon. Her hand plunged into the wood nightstand only to feebly search for nothing but air. Her weapon was gone? Who could have… and then it dawned on her. "You took it! You took my gun!"

"I needed it!"

"For what?… Oh …you idiot! You used it to threaten Herald!"

"Yeah and it worked. And hey, since were on the subject of thanking people here, I didn't hear a thank you when I saved your ass from that prick, now did I?"

"I can't believe you have the audacity to bring that up when I told the cops I shot him!"

"So what? I could have watched while he had his way and then what Rebecca? What happened if I didn't come to ask for your help? He would have raped you and then probably killed you if he knew you were going to the cops. Don't get angry at me because you don't know how to pick out good men." Billy fumed. He stood over Rebecca and she winced at his harsh testimony. Tears stung her eyes as she stared Billy down.

Long moments of an extremely tense silence passed, both parties unwilling to back down but stung with an undreamed of pain. Every surface in the room crackled with hostility as time passed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rebecca spoke.

"I'm only going to Alaska for two reasons Mr. Cohen. The first is because I hate Umbrella. The second is because you saved me from an unpleasant fate. However, once my business is done, I'm leaving and I don't want to see your face again. I will also ask that while we are conducting this business we keep it strictly business. Our personal lives or motives will be of no concern and will not interfere with our conversations again." Rebecca announced with what was meant to be a succinct lashing for his reprehensible nature.

"Fine. And while were setting down these 'guide lines,' I have a few of my own to add, if that's all right with you. First, I came to you because I thought you were the kind of person who cared about the horrors Umbrella caused so I'm telling you right now, if you don't like what potential danger were going to be put in, back out. Because, once we're in, we're not getting out. My second condition is that I get to eat your damned food because I'm hungry, and if you don't like it then too bad. My last condition is the most important of them all: I hold the gun."

"Fine, but when this is over I want it back."

"Then you'll get it. So you agree, you're coming there is no backing out."

"Fine." She spat acidly.

"Fine." He growled. He made an exaggerated effort to get out of the room but before leaving he turned around.

"Oh yeah, I tell you what to do."

"My ass." She barked.

"Too bad. Somebody has to be in charge."

"Fine." She breathed, just wanting to be alone. "Now, get out of my room."

88888

Rebecca emerged from her bedroom in 15 minutes with her three bags. She spent a short amount of time deciding what she would need in order to make this ordeal move along quickly. The sooner she finished helping Billy the sooner she could come back to her job.

The ride to Celtic's airport was rather short and quiet, but it was welcoming after the heated discussion they had. Neither Billy nor Rebecca was ready to talk, or had much to say to one another so their common reticence was welcoming. The only words that came about was when Rebecca saw the small private jet they were going to board.

"I thought…"

"No," Billy quickly interrupted. "We're taking my friends jet. We'll be heading to an area where there is no commercial airlines allowed. It's a strictly business district but he has clearance."

Billy threw in her bags and they walked in. Rebecca was in awe; she didn't expect such opulent accommodations.

"Don't get used to it." Billy chided as he watched her overwhelmed expression. "This is probably the only good part about your vacation, we'll be living with the bare minimum once we get to Alaska."

Rebecca blushed angrily and sat down.

After they took off and reached the maximum altitude, Billy took out a file and dropped it in front of Rebecca nonchalantly.

"What's this?" She inquired

"You want to know what this is all about?"

"Yes."

"Then listen." Billy said indifferently. He hesitated and took a steadying breath, then began. "If you'll take out the first piece of paper, I believe it's a map. Yes? Good. See that city in Northern Alaska? That's Deadhorse, also known as Prudhoe Bay. Prudhoe Bay is the beginning of the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline. It's an extremely long channel that runs all the way to Valdez where Marine tankers take oil to terminals throughout the US. Umbrella set up a facility there and our base of operations is several miles south of it. Basically, Deadhorse is about 414 miles from any town and since it's winter, don't expect someone to be picking you up. Now, normally wintertime is busy up there since the snow is only hard enough now to transport heavy materials but our data shows a complete shut down of the facility. We think that what ever happened at Raccoon happened here. Basically, the underground is going to send in a group to investigate and pick up incriminating evidence."

"That's why you need me?"

"Exactly. You've been through it all. You know what to expect, I need someone like you to lead another team."

"But Umbrella must have sent someone in to investigate if their system failed, especially after no contact for so long."

Billy laughed dryly.

"You forget that Umbrella created the whole mess to start with. They know what they'll find if they go in there, which is why they have special guidelines for overhauling a facility. Basically, there is a month quarantine time before they go in, which gives us roughly about 27 days to conduct our business."

"Ok. But… What do you _really_ need me for?" Rebecca asked, her eyes beseeching. Billy sighed and ran a tense hand over his muscled arm.

"Like I said, you know what to expect." He said casually.

"That's not all, is it?"

"What?"

"Please, don't pretend like you don't know. Billy, if you were really looking for someone with experience then you would have chosen any of the people of this… Underground group. They are fighting for the same thing we are so they _must _know. Why did you really contact me after all this time?"

"Rebecca…"

"Trust, Billy? That's what this is?"

"No! I don't trust anyone. I just need someone who can deal."

Rebecca vacillated from wanting to believe him to utter resentment at his pronouncement. She wanted to wring her hands around his thick neck but her better reasoning told her that he was being truly honest. She sighed and gave an irresolute and momentary glance into his glacier blue eyes.

"Well you know what I think-"

"I don't CARE what you think we are here on business. I don't need your opinion, I tell you what to do, that was our agreement."

Rebecca scowled and bit her tongue. He was really beginning to treat her like an invalid but she was unwilling to stoop to his level an instead gazed out the window and into the fast approaching sunset.

8888

Both Billy and Rebecca fell into another long lapse of silence. Billy was beginning to become quite the pragmatic companion, he actually offered his accomplice a 'bless you' when she sneezed. "Thanks," she all but bit back. Bill actually felt kind of bad.

__

I'm getting too soft.

You're trying to placate the situation.

I'm a false philanthropist.

Why do you care?

Billy shuddered as he fought mentally with himself, he was slowly slipping into a mild insanity. Ok, he did care what she thought. He cared that she didn't believe government papers or officials with thick, fat, sweaty cigars in their mouths but that didn't mean he had to trust her. Even after risking her neck he couldn't let go of himself around her, she would take advantage of it. He let his guard down years ago and it landed him on death row. Well that wouldn't happen again.

Billy chanced a look across the plane, he was surprised to see Rebecca had fallen fast asleep. The young woman was curled up on the chair, her head resting against the window. Her face was gilded on one side with a velvet coat of shadows. A mirror image of her comeliness was etched on the surface of the glass, it's haunting image fascinated him. She seemed so… Peaceful. Her amber locks brushed the slender, pale curvature of her neck amiably and her shoulders seemed so small under the heavy green sweater she wore. His eyes scooped down over her sensible bust line and then to her sculpted legs.

Ok, he admitted it, she was gorgeous. But she was still just a kid and kids couldn't have relationships with adults. However, even as he cursed and tried to forget about Rebecca, a tingle breathed up his neck. He risked another look to the woman and groaned as he watched her breast rise and fall shallowly in her sleep.

What a long plane ride this was going to be.

8888

AN - … Well… Updates are going to be a little sparse, I just got a little tired of thinking. (just kidding.) Actually, I just think I should tone my updates down to once a week instead of twice and because… Well… Easier for me and I don't have to kill myself to finish. So… I would have had this chapter out earlier but every time I went to upload it something went wrong… Uh… yeah… So here it is, any reviews, flames, whatever… just write it down. Think I'm a jackass, then put it down, just so long as I know.


	5. The Preeminent Advantage

Mute

Chapter 5: The Preeminent Advantage

The frigid air hit her like a punch in the chest. One bracing inhalation had left Rebecca momentarily immobilized. The humiliating vigor of the artic wind currents meandered bitingly around causing a slew of second thoughts from her mind.

"It's freezing." She managed to choke out pathetically, her vigilant gaze scouring the milky horizons.

"No kidding." Billy countered back. He still had his sarcastic nature intact; the artic winds didn't seem to hide it anymore now. However, Rebecca felt as if his tone took on a whole new anger, a surreptitious and mordant sting clung to his terse reply; it scrapped at the back of Rebecca's mind. "We need to get to the truck." Billy explained, his eyes scanning a large 4x4 in the distance. "You can make it?"

Rebecca heaved her last bag from the jet and swiftly cast a glance at the runway, the car wasn't too far but she probably would have to stop every so often to catch her breath because of her luggage. "Yeah, I can make it." She barked reciprocating the same attitude Billy served. The convict smirked knowingly; he would wind up helping her out after several feet but if she wanted to be proud, then let her be proud.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"I was waiting for you."

Billy made a gesture for her to continue and with tremendous effort, Rebecca got several feet before the combination of the cold and the weight halted her activity.

"What's wrong?" Billy threw over his shoulder when he noticed she paused.

Oh, that bastard knew, Rebecca thought angrily. He just wanted to see her struggle but arrogance was too strong a call to ignore.

"Nothing." She breathed gathering her things again. Billy laughed harshly and bent to pick up her larger bag.

"Really? Looks to me like you can't carry these."

"I can carry them just fine."

"Then why are we over here and not at the car?"

"Because you keep interrupting me!" She growled snatching the handle. Another several steps and Rebecca was at the mercy of her larger male counterpart.

"Need help?"

"No." She scowled again. Her palms were raw red, she was sure of it. The freezing temperature bit into her skin and she still refused to admit that she really wasn't capable of carrying the bags. Billy knew that if she wanted to, they would be there all day until she reached the car.

"Well we don't have a lot of time." He said before brutally snatching the bag again. Rebecca glared at him but her performance was well wasted on his back.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath. They continued walking through the cold and once they got to the car, Billy flung her things on the truck bed.

"Get in." He commanded with a master's self-assurance. He opened the door and turned the heat on, a sharp snap of sound reverberating through Rebecca's ears when he closed the car door. She could barely move in the colossal jacket Billy insisted she wear so finding a comfortable way to sit was a challenge. He donned something similar except for some reason he looked better.

Billy's hands fumbled with the controls in his thick gloves until he finally just ripped one off and turned the knob for the heat. He cracked the ignition with cursory demarcation and sat back. At first, freezing air spewed out of the vents but soon a warmer current came, inviting Rebecca's eyes to fall heavy. Billy finally moved the vehicle, his headlights turned on. The two lamps cast golden beams upon the glittering ice breaking apart the several weeks' darkness.

They wouldn't see the sun until next year.

888888

"We're here." Billy grunted as he pulled to a stop. Rebecca stirred in her sleep but did little more than mumble a terse, 'fuck off.' "What ever…" He grumbled repressing the need to strangle her. He looked over and glared at Rebecca, she was sleeping?

A tiny sliver of her neck was exposed, an exquisite neck, he thought. "What did the Greeks call it?" He wondered, reflecting upon his studies years ago. Dere? Yes… They believed it was the most beautiful part of a woman, so elegant and magnificent. He couldn't help but study the small area in admiration.

"Billy?"

"What?" He asked looking toward the source of the sound. Outside the glass was another figure, her body suppressed with a heavy coat. Billy rolled down his window. "Hi Diana."

"Hello." She said leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come inside."

"I am, I have to grab her things." He said pointing to Rebecca. Diana looked over at the brunette and forged a smile.

"Well don't take to long, the gate is open." She said before leaving. Billy smiled and nudged Rebecca.

"We have to go." He said when she opened her eyes.

8888888

After they grabbed the bags Billy and Rebecca walked up to a large gate. She noticed that it looked rather antiquated and a nominal ting of curiosity colored her thoughts. They opened the gate and continued to a large metal door that awkwardly jutted out of the permafrost. Billy put down one of the bags and pressed his hand to a white plate beside the entrance. Suddenly a metallic voice resounded throughout the darkness.

"Identity confirmed. Enter."

"Alright lets go." Billy said as the metal access door crawled open. Rebecca's eyebrows knitted in uncertainty but she was urged on by the cold.

The door was actually the entrance to a small landing; a cement staircase angled down into the fluorescent lights and connected to a narrow hallway that stretched for a good fifty feet. Right at the end was another metal door encrusted with rust. Billy lifted the hatch and pushed it aside to reveal a large underground facility.

Rebecca realized they were standing on a large scaffolding with a wiry staircase that led down to a room with high ceilings. All the walls were made of cement and were riddled with yellow or red covered wires. The space was about 60 ft long with various computers pushed on the left side of the room. Straight ahead were several metal doors and on the right were surveillance monitors showing spaces of the facility and out lying areas.

"Is this her?" A man asked walking up to them. He had a clipboard in his hand along with a long silver pen.

"Oh yes," Billy said after stepping off the metal staircase. "This is Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca, this is Barron Webster Whitefield."

Rebecca stretched her hand out and shook the old man's firmly. He was skinny and tall with a large white beard and mustache. On his frail body he wore a thick brown sweater and black slacks with loafers. For some reason his face, reminded Rebecca of the KFC spokesman, Colonel Sanders.

"Oh, well welcome!" He said and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Let me give you the grand tour. Billy, put those in her room. Will you?"

"Yes sir." He said before walking off in the opposite direction.

Rebecca smiled feebly but since she rather liked the old man, she let him whisk her away.

"Well, this is the surveillance room and the area where we conduct most of our activities. Nobody is here right now because it's early in the morning.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask. What time is it?"

"About 8."

"8 am?"

"Yes, nobody wakes up until 10 or so."

"But it's dark out!"

"Ah yes, we don't get sunlight until January I think. It'll be night for a long time." Barron said while pushing open the first metal door. Rebecca couldn't believe the time and was in a slight state of shock trying to rationalize her situation.

"This is the dining area." Barron said waving a weathered hand around the room. Various white tables and chairs riddled the pristine white floor as well as stacks of them against the walls.

Rebecca and Barron walked out of the room and entered the door next to the cafeteria. "This," he began slowly, "Is the Weapon storage. It leads several rooms back and is normally locked up." Old cases of ammunition lined the shelves and an assortment of weapons hung on hooks or were stored in half open wooden cases on the floor.

Barron turned around and walked out, then entered another door in the surveillance room. "This room is the medical examination office, where you'll probably be spending most of your time."

Rebecca gave a curious glance around the room. It was well lit but a tad bit too small for working with victims of any sort. However, it looked like there was a well-stocked storage closet in the far back so she smiled at Barron and walked out.

"Well, there is more but I'm sure you're tired and the rest are fairly large area's to cover. So if you'll walk this way, I'll show you to your room." Barron said striding over to yet another door. On the outside, a rusty enamel sign that read 'barracks' hung shabbily over the cement. Barron pushed open the metal access and revealed an extremely long corridor with rusted doors on both sides.

"You are in room 10B, the last one on the right before you hit the next corridor. I'll show you."

Rebecca and the old man walked through the hall and ended up in front of Rebecca's room. The man pushed it open only to expose a large gaping blackness.

"Might help if the lights were on." He said flicking a switch against the right side. The florescent lamps flickered briefly and then buzzed ahead. Rebecca gave the room a once over and decided that it was livable for the two weeks she'd be here.

A twin sized bed was pushed against the back wall and simple olive green blankets and white sheets covered the mattress. The walls were, as she guessed, cement but painted white and decorated with cheap watercolor floral prints. Against one wall was a closet and a wooden shelving unit and against another wall was a desk and a chair. A dying plant sat on the desk but other then the lifeless vegetation, nothing else littered the room. 'At least their was a rug…' Rebecca thought. The more she looked at the space the more she realized that it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well Thank you Mr. Barron Whitefield, I hope and can help you to the best of my ability." The woman said and thrust her palm out for a handshake. Barron took it and grinned.

"You're going to like the people. Don't worry, soon, you won't want to leave." He said exiting. Rebecca just smiled at that and closed the door, all the while thinking 'He is so not getting that pleasure.'

88888888

Billy shrugged his shirt off and rested on his bed. Today was interesting, he thought while unceremoniously taking off his boots. For the third time that day thoughts of Rebecca invaded his mind. He rubbed his arm and closed his eyes as visions of her flooded his psyche and seduced him into a light daze.

A knock at the door interrupted him.

"Who is it?"

"Diana."

"Come in." He said glancing at the entrance. The blond walked in and locked the door behind her.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked brazenly. Her hazel eyes swept over Jason's muscled body, blatant desire burning behind them.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Good. I thought you might want some, relaxing." She purred slipping onto the bed. Billy smiled.

"Doesn't your father know what you do behind his back?"

"Oh please, Barron is an old senile bag. He can't see three inches in front of his face, and besides, I'm a woman. I can make decisions."

"Really, would you like to show me how?"

"Gladly." She smirked tossing her blouse aside. Billy gazed upon her black lacy bra and brought her down hard against his body. She was gorgeous but definitely no rocket scientist. However, she wanted sex and he was willing to give it.

Diana smiled, no tiny brunette was going to steal Billy's attention, not today, not ever. She would make him forget about that 'Rebecca'. It wouldn't be difficult, especially since she knew what Billy liked and she had experience. Diana had the preeminent advantage, and she wasn't backing down.

AN --- ……. Yeah …. That was a while in coming but other things kind of came up and the story took a side note.


	6. Her Brief Discourse

Mute

Chapter 6: Her Brief Discourse

Rebecca glanced solemnly at the plant, her eyebrow quirking up. She had watered it earlier to see if some life could be brought back into its yellowing leaves. Nothing was going to happen though if it didn't have sunlight and the way it was looking, the plant would die before long. She walked over to the pot and picked it up, it's size not very daunting, in fact, it was only about as large as a soccer ball.

Sleep hadn't come easily to her and it was probably for the best. Rebecca thought of what was going to happen in the coming week… And besides that her walls made sounds, probably the pipes, she mused thoughtfully while prodding the damp soil. Sighing deeply Rebecca opened the door and walked down the corridor to the cafeteria. She was starved.

"Hey girly, what are you up to?" Andre asked. Rebecca looked to the cook and smiled sheepishly. He was handsome with dark skin and dark eyes, a scruffy goatee, and a tiny scar on his nose. Rebecca grabbed a tray and looked at the food displayed before her.

"Nothing much, Andre. Just about to collapse from hunger, what do you have?" Rebecca asked glancing briefly into his handsome eyes. He flashed a grin and pointed to various things naming off the prepared food and of course telling her the special. "I think I'll have a turkey sandwich." She said finally pointing to the row of them beside the cook. Andre smiled and picked one up.

"You'll like these Miss, I made them with love." He joked passing it to her. Rebecca laughed softly and grabbed a water from the giant refrigerator lined against the wall. Andre was the only other person besides the weapon specialist that Rebecca had a chance to meet. So far, she was welcomed into the facility with open arms which put her silly anxiety to rest. Unwrapping her sandwich, Rebecca heard a familiar voice beside her.

"Hungry?" Billy asked taking a seat. He smirked casually and leaned against the chair.

"No… I'm eating this because I hate birds and I feel that in some way I'm spiting those feathered bastards if I devour one every so often." She spat sarcastically biting into her meal. Billy frowned and lowered his brow.

"Why Ms. Chambers, if I didn't know any better I would say that's sarcasm."

"Very good, Billy! And next week, we'll start on palindromes."

"I see 3 years hasn't changed your sense of humor."

"I see 3 years hasn't changed your attitude."

"Oh brother… What's your deal?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I just came over here to tell you that tomorrow we'll be going over operations so enjoy your day of freedom." He ground out. With that, Billy walked away and disappeared behind the rusted door of the cafeteria.

"Bastard…" Rebecca mumbled under her breath and quickly finished up her meal.

888

Diana wandered around the bleak corridors of the facility looking for Billy. To say that she was taken with the man was an understatement. She had developed an unhealthy attachment to him, not that she would admit it, however. Although the man didn't care for her as she cared for him, Diana was willing to make Billy see that he could not live without her and no matter what it took, she WOULD be with him. No petite little hussy would ruin it for her. Just as she expected, Billy exited the control room holding a chart in his hand. 'Probably running though the plans…' The blonde mused thoughtfully before walking up to him and getting his attention.

"Hello…" She purred seductively while wrapping her long arms around Billy's neck Her body pushed the chart in his hands awkwardly up against his chest making him lose his grip. The clipboard clattered to the floor and a very frustrated marine bit his tongue and gently pushed the woman off him.

"What do you want?" He bitterly spat picking up his fallen work and adjusting them so they sat neatly on the clipboard. Diana's eyebrows wrinkled with a hint of aggravation but it was quickly replaced with determination.

"I want you." She said walking toward him again.

"I'm a bit busy right now." Billy answered indifferently while walking down his intended path. Diana quickly made a move to stop him thrusting her body in the narrow hallway he started walking down.

"You weren't busy last night." She said trying to remind him of the heated session they had.

"I really can't right now. We only have a few more hours to plan this out perfectly."

"Plans can wait Billy."

"Yeah, well lives can't. These plans are going to keep up alive once we get into the facility."

"Come on, I'm offering you a break. You've been working hard on that and it's not as important as-"

"As what?" Billy asked venomously. "As keeping our team alive? What, you think this is a God damn game, Diana? People are going to fucken DIE because of me if I don't plan this out as thoroughly as I possibly can and you're here condemning their lives because you can't put a lid on your needs."

"So what? WHAT could possibly be so bad in Umbrella that you have to worry yourself like this over?"

"What could be so BAD? I've spent years trying to rid my mind of the horrors I've seen in military service- those innocent lives lost for absolutely nothing - and I still can't close my eyes for longer than 5 minutes with out dreaming about it. You take that add your worst nightmares, multiply it by ten, and you'll have the smallest impression of what Umbrella is capable of." He spat grabbing her arm forcefully. Diana shrank back from the invective and looked away in shame. As soon as he let go he brushed past her and continued walking towards his destination with a slight vehemence to his gait. The blonde held back the tears that threatened to fall and composed herself before walking to find the new sleaze that Billy brought with him.

"Be more careful next time, ok Tyler?" Rebecca said wrapping the arm of a young boy. He looked compellingly up into Rebecca's green eyes and sucked on the lollipop she gave him earlier in order to pacify his screams. Teresa looked down at her son and smiled as the doctor bandaged his frail arms.

"Maybe next time Tyler will listen to mommy when she says not to run in the halls, isn't that right, honey?" She said ruffling the brown mop of hair on her sons head. Teresa was busing going over the facility data when she realized that her son had once again ran off despite her warning to stay put while she checked the pressure gauges for a minute. In true childlike nature, Tyler ran off against her wishes and fell on abandoned equipment waiting in the hall.

"Yes mommy…" The boy breathed softly holding onto the warm hand of his mother. Rebecca smiled and looked up to the older woman. Teresa's face was age worn, she looked to be in her forties with the slender wrinkles etching into the areas around her eyes. Her body was along the average side with a slight middle age pouch growing. After years of trying for a baby the woman was finally granted one as she pushed 40. The boy was six years old according to the delicate fingers he put up as Rebecca talked to him while he suffered through the stinging of alcohol. The medical facility had lots of different things to offer but very few along the lines of child friendly gear. She felt bad as she offered Tyler a plain bandage since she was used to seeing the eyes of other children light up when she presented them with brightly colored bandages for their trials through needles and such. The boy was only here because his mother and father had no one they could trust to watch him while they settled their personal vendetta with Umbrella.

"Tell your daddy I said hi, ok Tyler?" Rebecca said referring to the facilities mechanic. The boy looked to her with his big brown eyes and nodded then walked out with his mother as they both said their goodbyes.

"Already put to work, I see." Billy said stepping out from the door the mother and child exited in. Rebecca looked up felt embarrassed for some mysterious reason.

"How long were you out there?" She wondered as she suddenly realized he was probably viewing her activity from the glass wall along the entrance.

"Long enough to see you work your magic." He answered dropping his clipboard aside and pulling up a seat. Rebecca instinctively pushed her swivel chair a bit back.

"It was nothing a regular person couldn't do. You don't need a medical degree to treat cuts, just common sense, Billy."

"Yeah but he trusted you, and the mother let you work too. Why didn't she just do it herself and take her son into the bathroom with the first aide kit?"

"Because the medical supplies are all in this room and she would have probably felt awkward giving her child medical attention with a doctor right next to her." Rebecca said crossing her arms over her chest. Billy noted the white lab coat she donned, something familiar to her in this unfamiliar environment.

"I think its cause you're a good doctor." He said brazenly. Rebecca rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Whatever floats your boat Billy." Rebecca said walking past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up.

"No where, I just needed to take a breather, the room is small and makes me a bit nauseous."

"Well you're not exactly breathing in anything new out in the hall way." He said following her. Rebecca looked at him strangely and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked cutting to the reason for his arrival.

"Nothing… I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. You can go now."

"Good."

"Ok."

Billy stood their looking at her.

"Well… Aren't you going?" She asked feeling uneasy under his gaze.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like being in your company. Believe it or not, when we aren't fighting or throwing insults at each other… Well… you're calming to be around." He finished copying her stance against the wall. Rebecca's eyebrows wrinkled as she thought about what he said. She was a bit confused, she had always assumed that Billy hated her or at least wasn't thrilled about being with her. And now he was undoing her original opinion about the matter. Was he just messing with her head?

"I'm…"

Speechless… Rebecca finished inwardly. She couldn't quite think of anything to say to him.

"Oh…" Was all she could manage after a long awkward pause for her. Billy seemed to actually enjoy the fact that she squirmed like this under his gaze. He smirked and stood up closing the distance between them in one long stride of his legs. He placed his arm on either side of Rebecca and leaned down. What the hell am I doing? He wondered. It was almost as if his body was acting on its own. For some reason watching her made him… Well it made him feel a bit amorous. Her hair felt out of the pathetic ponytail she had it in and the oversized the lab jacket dwarfed her already small frame. It made him laugh and feel almost protective of her, something he felt numerous times when they met those years ago. Looking at her now it was as if he could finally realize that and let go of reality for a minute to see what would happen.

Rebecca froze in place. She never in a million years expected this from him… And it scared her. Her heart raced to keep pumping blood to her limps which felt very much like they were about to collapse. He suddenly grabbed the collar of her lab coat and inched it off her shoulders with little protest from Rebecca. The white fabric glided down so incredibly slow that the former S.T.A.R.S member felt as if ten years passed before the coat finally fell in a pile at her feet. Billy's heart was beating faster than it ever had before and when he finally saw the plain clothes underneath he smiled again as if he had uncovered something sacred.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked not recognizing the husky and thin way her voice traveled out of her mouth. She could literally smell Billy now, and for a minute she had the craziest idea that she liked it. His masculine combination of cologne, soap, and leather filled her nose and she felt the need to sink back, sink away from this, what ever THIS was.

"I… Don't know." Billy answered not even sure if she had really asked him anything.

Rebecca continued staring at him in confusion and fear until she suddenly felt her body snap back into reality. She abruptly pushed him into the wall and ran to her room leaving a startled Billy behind to mull under what just happened.

888

AN- OH BOY! Sorry everyone… My life got so incredibly hectic with college apps, high school test, two drug addicted parents, a bout of depression, and writers block that I pushed everything in my life away. But here I am and I got the bug again so this chapter was about 1000 words longer than normal. I hoped you all enjoyed it.


	7. Sleepless

Mute  
Chapter 7: Sleepless

The pipes clanked loudly over Rebecca's head. She wearily looked up from her spot on her mattress and cringed. The thuds kept her from getting any rest, and all she wanted was to sleep peacefully for one night. Although only 3 days into her stay, she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. The facility was bleak and gray- a veritable cement tomb buried under the crushing snow.

A knock at her metal door jarred her from her thoughts and she sat up. "Yes?" She said staring at the wall. A vent was spewing warm air from the ceiling and Rebecca leaned toward to warmth.

"It's me, Billy."

"Oh… Come in." She said placing her feet on the ground. The chill from the floor seeped into her soles and she felt a shiver crawl over her body. Billy slid in, his eyes downcast and sweeping the tiny living arrangement Rebecca was placed in.

"Hi." He said simply pulling the chair from the small desk beside the door. Rebecca looked at him earnestly, it seemed that since the incident in the clinic they had purposely attempted to avoid each other. Being in the room together was difficult, mostly awkward. A long silence passed and they studied the fading floral prints that someone placed in her room. Rebecca assumed that their presence was suppose to make the area more homey but their stark contrast with the warehouse type interior only made the space seem colder. It made it seem _surreal_. Indeed, being with Billy now seemed to be just that, a fleeting moment in a dream.

"Is there something you want?" She asked after clearing her throat. The ex marine looked to her and gave a wan smile.

"You look like you haven't slept." He said noticing the dark circles under her eyes and easily evading her question. As if on cue the pipes began to clank and Billy smiled knowingly. "I'll ask Baron to find a new place for you to stay, this room is sort of depressing." He noted idly looking around again. Rebecca smiled dimly, his words echoing her very thoughts. "Look… I'm sure you don't care for kindness if it's coming from me but if you'd like you can sleep in my bed for a bit… It's much quieter in my room."

"Oh I couldn't intrude upon you… Really… This is fine." She said waving her hand around. Her fingers sliced through the air and her somewhat jerky movements exposed how little rest she had gotten. Billy cast a sly smile in her direction.

"Come on." He said pulling her up. Rebecca could hardly protest, the lack of sleep made her easily inclined to participate in any activity he offered. They wandered out and through a few halls until they came to his quarters. "And now I present to you, the king's living arrangements." He said pompously while waving his arms in a grandiose manner. Rebecca laughed but caught herself and stifled her giggle, but it was too late. Billy caught her amusement and preyed on it like a feral beast. "Why… was that an actual laugh?" He mused opening his door. "I don't believe I've heard one escape your lovely lips since we got here." He said moving aside. Rebecca raised and eye brow and moved past him, waving off his teasing an attempt to fill the silence.

He was right, the room seemed much better for sleeping. For one, his bed was much bigger and she couldn't help but collapse upon it. He also had nicer sheets and even a comforter. Laying back and examining the room she realized that it was lived in, as if he had spent much longer than a few weeks in the cold desolate place.

"Billy…" She began slowly, her eyes half closed, her body wilted with fatigue. "How long have you been here?" The doctor wondered, the warmth caressing her face. When he looked away and reddened slightly she felt as if she had struck a nerve in him, and accidentally.

"A while." He said sitting on the mattress. His back faced her and he placed his face in his palms before running a hand through his hair. Billy turned to look at her, a bit taken back by her appearance then. Her eyes were almost shut but she still peered at him through thick dark lashes. The effect, although not intended, was somewhat seductive and arousing. The heat, it now seemed, was cloying to Billy and he felt a bit of perspiration on his brow. The site of her lazily sprawled on his bed, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling sluggishly in preparation for sleep was a bit more than he could take.

"Sometimes… I worry about you." She said softly. He barely caught her words as she easily began to doze off.

"Why?" He asked quizzically turning away from her. She smiled hollowly and turned to face the ceiling, the oppression of the warmth now just as nauseating as it was to Billy.

"Because you're so worried about appearing tough that you forget to be a little human sometimes. Look at you… Out here in the cold for God knows how long with maybe a dozen people to talk to. And I bet even those people aren't more than really good acquaintances."

"You think you know me?" He joked giving a halfhearted snort.

"No… But I could if you'd give me the chance."

"There's not much to know." He said solemnly. Rebecca turned over onto her side to face him.

"I'd beg to differ." She said. He turned around again, feeling the weight of the bed shift. Her eyes were intense and staring directly into him, burning through the ramparts he set up so diligently in his heart. It was odd how she could break them down so quickly and with little more than an passionate gaze.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked quizzically, her brows knitting in confusion.

"Why care? We're… strangers." He commented. The hum of the heating system seemed to be thunderous now. Billy shrugged off his jacket.

"I thought we shared more than the will to survive on that train." She said looking off, her eyes easily conveying the momentary hurt she felt. They sat in silence for a moment, their hearts beating wildly.

"I have to finish my work." Billy said standing up and walking out of the room. Rebecca watched him leave, and had mixed feelings about his absence. She was somewhat relieved but disappointed at the same time, unable to fully grasp his leave as being a good or bad thing.

She turned onto her back again but cursed. She still could not sleep.

--

I know… I know… Your jaws are dropping. After all, this story was first published 4 YEARS AGO, that last update being over 3 YEARS AGO. What can I say… Writers block? '

As you can see my writing style has changed… I actually have written a story in quite some time and when I actually got a reviews till this day I thought (I'm looking at you USWeasilgirl) … I can not possibly let this story go unfinished. So after all that time the block has been lifted and I can now say that I will be actively continuing this story. Billy and Rebecca were my favorite characters in the Resident Evil universe, I need to do them right!

I should also mention that… When I started this story I was actually 16 and I was a virgin and had never been in love. I'm almost 21 now and lets say that I've had my fair share in the romance department, I have a much better idea of what I'm writing about. Lol… So with that in mind, I have better idea of where this story is going!

And if you need some zombie action… I have a comic that I'd love for you guys to check out! Go to and you can click on the link for Eztica… Enjoy!


	8. The Imposter

Mute

Chapter 8: The Impostor

"Billy… Look at this." Collin said pointing to a monitor. The green haze flickered briefly. Billy curtly wrapped his arms over his chest and stared at the screen, his muscles flexing in stifled anticipation. He looked at the watchman and frowned as his gaze returned to the wall of monitors. Something was in the heating ducts.

"I'll go in."

"Negatron on that… You wouldn't fit once you got to the outer vents." Collin warned, his fingers taping in a few commands on the key board. The camera zoomed in a bit but whatever was moving through the shafts was much too fast for them to catch. "It looks like it could be something motorized. I can only catch brief flashes as it passes through the grates in the air ducts."

"Well what to we do? If someone has breached our security we're all in danger." Billy said, his tone caustic and impetuous. Baron stood behind them, his eyes unfocused, his mind racing for an elusive answer.

"We need to send someone up." He said finally staring at his comrades. Billy and Collin looked at him briefly before turning to each other. "Who's the smallest person we have?" Baron wondered out loud. The room was filled with the clicking of machinery and the hum of the computers as they sat their staring at each other, all unwilling to volunteer a name.

"Diana is 5'5... And relatively thin. She could probably get up there easily." Collin suggested looking to his superior apprehensively.

"My daughter? Absolutely not…" Baron barked quickly. Although a big man, Collin instinctively shrank away from the elder now glaring him down.

"How about… Rebecca?"

The men turned to see Diana leaning against the wall. She sauntered up next to Billy and smiled coyly.

"She's much smaller than I am…" She mused while sending a look to her father. Baron chewed on his cheek, his mustache twitching with obvious discomfort. No one had offered the new girl but everyone knew that she was the best candidate. It was, however, Billy's call and he paced a moment before turning to them.

"Hey now… We don't even know what's in those vents. It could be a bomb."

"We'll have Rig talk her through defusing it if that's the case. It might even just be a camera or something to record information on our facility, we can't readily jump to conclusions. It is moving after all." Diana reasoned. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes slanted and lips parted. It was an argument she was going to win, by all means possible.

The air was heavy with tension and everyone stood watching Billy wondering if he would volunteer his friend and their new comrade.

"No… There's got to be something else, something we can send into the shafts." He countered.

"I'll go." Rebecca said softly. Everyone now turned to see her as she walked in on the group. Although there was a note of uncertainty to her voice, she sensed that her worth still needed to be proven.

"I thought you were sleeping." Billy said, angry now. Rebecca waved his irritation aside.

"I guess I 'm wasn't that sleepy." She replied turning to Baron. "Give me a gun and a kit, I'll go in."

"You sure about this?" Baron asked, although she sensed he was somewhat relieved that his daughter was not the one making the dangerous trek through the vents. Despite the levity of the situation, Diana couldn't help but to smile. If the threat was something serious, she would be celebrating the doctors departure remarkably soon. The blond could easily see how Billy cared for her, how his eyes skimmed briefly over the young woman's body. Diana was unable to explain her sudden viciousness toward the doctor; it was an extremely brutal reaction, a jealousy that burned through her veins like a blazing oil spill. The want to get rid of Rebecca consumed her and she swore that whatever mishap became the young woman, it would be worth putting herself at risk.

"Of course she is…" Diana chimed in. "She's offering, isn't she? Someone give her a gun."

The opening to the airshaft was located in the storage room. Rebecca pulled off her sweater and slipped the weapon into her jeans. Billy looked on, frowning the entire time. He raised an eyebrow, however, when he saw something unusual on her arm.

"Why dear Rebecca… Is that a tattoo?" He asked examining it. It was funny, he never noticed the thing until now. She smiled and grabbed the bomb kit.

"Why yes it is. The moment I turned 18 I decided I needed to rebel a bit. I was in University by 14, graduated with a masters four years later and decided that all that schooling was turning me into a bore." She offered while climbing a ladder. Billy smiled but was hardly relieved.

"I wonder if any of that tuition is going to save you in the vents."

"No… Probably not… But it'll definitely save your ass if you get hurt." She threw back at him before entering. Collin looked over and smirked as her form disappeared into the shaft.

"Sounds like you guys have quite the relationship."

"I don't know if I would call insulting each other on a daily basis a relationship." Billy replied hoisting a hose over his shoulder.

"For your sake I hope Diana knows that."

"Why would you say that?"

"The last guy she dated looked at a porn magazine and she nearly had him castrated for it." He joked making sure the ladder was stable for her return. He turned to his friend, his voice softer. "Now… I'm not saying that Diana isn't a great person but… She's been in this concrete prison longer than most of us and before that, she was playing as a double agent over in the Umbrella facility. The cold and the darkness does things to you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Billy said moving the vent hose against the storage room wall. However, deep in the back of his mind the realization dawned on him that he perhaps had put Rebecca into an awkward position. Diana was a kind person but she had been a bit odd lately, almost a bit sadistic in her actions. No… She had nothing to worry about, he mused. Nothing was happening between him and Rebecca. However, the deeper he trekked into the depths of his mind, the more he wondered what that sprightly doctor was doing here. He barely knew her, barely had more than a moment together with the woman. He stopped himself, whatever road he was heading down he didn't think he would like the outcome.

They walked back to the surveillance room and sat down, watching the monitors.

"Rebecca, can you hear me?" Collin asked as they sat down.

"I can hear you, although it's a bit fuzzy." Rebecca answered as she fiddled with her head set. She pulled the flash light out and made her way forward.

"Alright. We can't worry about that now. I want you to make your way down and when you can't go any further make a right."

"Ok." She murmured. Billy watched the screens but his body tingled and his mind wouldn't settle. Diana gave him a sideways glance, her lips pursed in a dissatisfied frown. After a few minutes they heard Rebecca's voice crackle over the radio again. "Alright… Now what?"

"Keep going straight until you see hatch marked L2."

"L2?"

"Lower level 2. The vent system continues up from lower level 3."

"You're saying that what ever got in here came from the surface?"

"It's one of the few shafts that exits the facility."

"Don't you guys have some sort of protection out there? Like, I don't know… A fence or a metal door?" Rebecca asked fumbling with the handle. She banged on the grate until it gave way and felt a rush of hot air before everything settled.

"The vent is covered and locked. We went through extreme measures to make sure no one would find this place. Whatever was placed in must have been really small to make its way over the sensors. It might not even be anything."

"Don't you have surveillance cameras outside?" Rebecca asked. Billy looked at Collin and saw that he was surprised by the comment and had obviously not considered it.

"We could go back through the archives." Baron commented rubbing his dry beard.

"We don't even know when that 'thing' was put into our vents. We've been here a while." Collin said watching the monitors. The crew looked at each other for a moment.

"We'll work our way back then." Billy stated marching toward the surveillance archives. Rebecca sat in the vent, training her flash light forward. Her brow was now heavy with perspiration and her stomach was black from gathering whatever dirt had been resting on the shaft's floor.

"Hey… I think I see something." Collin whispered softly, as if whatever threat in the vents could hear his thinning voice. "Rebecca… Go straight and make a left."

"… Take out your gun." Billy added before the watchmen swatted him away. All eyes were trained on the vents even though there was nothing they could see outside the grating.

Unable to hold the weapon, the flashlight, and pull herself at the same time, Rebecca placed it in her mouth. She made her way forward and peered around the corner, the sweat now pouring down the supple curves of her face. Her flesh was throbbing now, her hair tangled threads clinging desperately to her skin. The heat was excruciating and coupled with the anticipation of what she would find, her body was being pushed to it's limit.

"Shit… I just saw it." Collin said. "Rebecca… It's coming down toward you. Rebecca? Rebecca!" Collin yelled into the receiver. They were met with silence. Billy stared at the wall willing the speakers to carry her voice to them. In the white noise of the room they all sat like quiet sentinels waiting for the echo of her voice to transmit over the radio.

"Rebecca?" Billy grabbed the head set from Collin, his voice frantic. Still, their was nothing. "Hey Dollface, can you hear me? That's it… I'm going in there." Billy said walking toward the storage room.

"What? Hey… Someone stop him!" Collin yelled turning just in time to see Billy disappear around the corner. Everyone crowded into the closet as the ex Marine began to climb the steps. They all froze when they heard loud thrashing.

Staring up at the vent all they could do was watch as the clanking of metal resounded above them, each pang like the beating of a war drum, it's pounding signaling their impending demise.

Rebecca stuck her head out of the shaft, the flash light still in her mouth. Spitting it out she turned to Billy. It clanked on the concrete floor breaking everyone from their trance.

"Meet your intruder." She said holding out an Alaskan Malamute puppy. In stunned disbelief Billy grabbed the imposter and held him at arms length. It squirmed in his arms and let out strangled yelp attempted to lick Billy's face.

"This isn't a bomb." He said looking between the puppy and his friend. Rebecca pulled herself out of the vent and stepped down the ladder.

"No… It's definitely not a bomb." She said with a slight laugh. Billy stood still, watching the doctor fiddle with her shirt.

"This isn't a bomb." He finally said again. Rebecca took the puppy from his arms and smiled.

"I hear there cuteness can be just as deadly."

"What the hell is a puppy doing in our ventilation?" Billy wondered aloud. Rebecca was sitting in the clinic inserting an iv tube into the dog, her eyes knitted in concentration.

"Looking for warmth."

"But why here?"

"He's from the umbrella facility." She said gravely.

"What?" Billy asked stepping forward, panic was in his eyes. "We have to kill it, if it's infected…"

"I don't think it is. The virus has a relatively quick mutation period. The time it took for this little guy to trek through the harsh winter to get to this place will have been more than enough for him to turn. Although the cold might have slowed down his metabolism… But I don't think he was intended for research. He's got a collar…"

"A tag?"

"No, we aren't so lucky. He's severely dehydrated and hungry. We need to feed him."

"What? You're acting like we're going to keep this thing." Billy laughed. Rebecca turned to face him, her eyebrows raised in defiance.

"And why not?"

"… Are you kidding me?! That… thing is from an Umbrella facility. They make bio weapons… Freaking zombies."

"And? It's still a perfectly healthy puppy." She said massaging it's ears. The puppy's eyes slanted in pleasure. Billy stared at Rebecca as if the virus has twisted her face into something horrific.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you… mother that thing."

"Mother love?" She replied turning to him, a smile dancing on her lips.

They stared at each other. Deep down Billy wondered if he had ever seen anything so endearing in his life. She sat on the stool, her hair a tousled mess, the disarray brushing her shoulders and back. She was covered in dust and dirt but her bright smile made all the grim on her body appear to be just another stunning ornament on her perfect form. The dog was curled on her lap, and that scandalous butterfly tattoo was just peeking out from her shirt.

"What the hell are you naming him?" He asked abruptly, looking to change the subject. Rebecca looked down.

"I think I'm naming _her… _Queen."

AN- Wow… This place has slowed the heck on down huh? Fanfiction doesn't seem to be as popular now… Anywho! Another chapter out, this one had a lot of references to content in the game. See if you can spot them!

Also… I'm getting a puppy too! My dad is actually the one getting the Alaskan Malamute however, I'm getting a Doberman. Can't wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (seems like Billy/Rebecca fanfics aren't as popular anymore).


End file.
